


A Blight's Secret

by WiLd_skies



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiLd_skies/pseuds/WiLd_skies
Summary: As the day ends for the students at Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, A certain Blight has other plans to spend her after school hours.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 272





	A Blight's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The final bell sounded out, indicating the end of the day for the Hexside students that evening, but not for Emira Blight. The rebellious teen had other plans in mind when It came to the after hours of her beloved Academy Of Magic and Demonics. As Emira attempted to soundlessly slink out of her final Illusions class, something seized her sleeve. She peered behind her to see a familiar green-haired look-alike, Edric Blight. 

“Heya sis, where are you running off to in such a hurry?” He questioned with a small smirk as he crossed his arms. 

“I just need to go use the bathroom, no need to worry.” Emira snickered. 

“Okay! I’ll wait for you at the front then?” He suggested. 

“Sure, but you don’t need to wait for me.” Emira stuck her foot out the doorway, “Go check on Mittens... and make sure she doesn't run into any trouble.” She slapped his back which resulted in some laughter from Edric. Then they waved goodbye as she wandered towards the lavatories. 

Emira rounded the corner and peeped around the wall to witness Edric eventually shuffling away towards the front of the school. With a sigh of contentment, she went the long way throughout the halls to enter the delinquent track classroom. Even though the name appears daunting, the delinquent youths would normally be allowed to go since the track is incorporated as a regular class. Emira knew this from experience, it brought back some good memories for the devious Blight. 

The door to the detention classroom opened a crack, and a strange dim cerulean light manifested and disappeared in an instant. Emira only smirked to herself as she opened the door to the vacant classroom. She looked around the hallways to find no one following her and examined all around the class to see if there was anyone she could have missed. Once the coast was clear, she gingerly picked up the chalk on the blackboard and drew a picture of a lock and turned the chalk-like key to “open” it. A little trick she learned from an extraordinary person a while back. 

An azure light gleamed from the board as the unlocking spell did its task, and Emira climbed into the square door leading to the secret hideout for the delinquent track students. As Emira climbed in she strolled down the long hall and opened the final door to the secret hideout.

A light blush spread to her cheeks as she noticed who was waiting inside for her, Viney. Emira stepped over to her, she was facing away from Emira fiddling with her hair, not noticing who just walked in. Emira grinned as she came up with a little plan. She quietly got close enough to embrace Viney, and pair of arms wrapped themselves around the healer's torso, but before Viney could look to see who even came in, a pair of lips confirmed her suspicion as she melted into the embrace. 

“Hey, baby.” Emira cooed, after drawing away. 

Viney giggled as she rested her head on Emira's shoulder letting out a sigh, sitting next to each other. “Hey Em,” Viney answered. 

“You left the door open again, you're lucky I was the only one who saw it” Emira winked.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Viney blushed. “So how was your day?” Viney asked, listening intently to Emira as she began to talk. 

“You know, the usual. The same old boring stuff in Illusions track today, Edric is still following me around 24/7, but I don’t mind it too much, ” Emira continued. “ We _did_ learn an invisibility spell though.” Emira smiled deviously, casting her spell circle before Viney could react.

“Em? Where did you go?” Viney murmured, slightly worried but also incredibly pleased with her steady. 

“I’m rightttt..HERE!” Emira became visible as she rested her head gently on Viney’s shoulders making Viney jolt. “Ahhh!” Viney cried. As she was about to fall, Emira safely caught her and helped her stand again. “Sorry about that.” Emira chuckled.

“No, don’t be, we can use this to prank the teachers.” Viney smiled matching the rebellious smirk Emira once sported. “Definitely.” Emira agreed.

Both girls composed themselves and began talking about Viney’s day, which included many different types of healing spells and beast keeping classes. “I’m so happy, I get to be in more than one track now, thanks to Luz.” Viney sighed. “ Even so, I still come back here with Jerbo and Barcus just to hang out. It was another home for us, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Emira said lying on her back now with her hand behind her head. “ _Anywhere_ is home compared to the manor.” She grimaced. Viney stiffened knowing how Emira felt about her parents. “Hey, don’t be like that,” Viney made a cute face tapping Emira's nose while making a “Boop!” sound. Viney knew full well how to distract the Blight, and laughed when Emira went cross-eyed never expecting the same distraction over the years.

“H-hey!” Emira sat up embarrassed. This only made Viney laugh even harder, making Emira spin around with her hand in her face.

“Aww, Em..” Viney calmed down and touched her shoulder. Emira tensed, this wasn't good. She tried to poke around to get any sort of reaction from Emira, but she forgot the illusions spellcaster wasn't ticklish. 

“Em? I’m sorr-ah!” Viney started but was cut off by Emira giving her a gentle flick on her forehead. “That’s what you get.” Emira pouted. “I guess I deserved that” Viney smiled softly. She then pulled out a small pocket-sized case and slipped it into Emira's hands. 

“Anyway, I got you this,” Viney said. Emira opened it and gently touched the silver chain inside. It was a breathtaking necklace that resembled a vine. Emira held it up to the light as it glimmered reflecting the many small diamonds that decorated the metallic leaves, which so nicely rested on her neck. After Viney clasped it on she planted a gentle kiss on Emira's cheek and held her hands. 

“Soooo,” she smiled, “Do you like it?” she asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

“It’s not something I would usually wear…” Emira trailed off, pretending to dislike it. 

Viney looked surprised for a moment but then burst into a fit of laughter, which ultimately made Emira join her. “Pffft, yeah right. You were the one that begged me for a nice necklace you goof.” Viney smiled as she lightly punched Emira in the arm. 

“It’s perfect, you're perfect.” Emira flushed while gingerly touching the necklace looking at Viney. 

Viney flushed and looked away from Emira. This was the perfect chance to surprise the healing witch with her gift now. Emira pulled out a very expensive looking jewelry box, courtesy of her childhood allowance, and opened it to show a magnificent ring with their initials engraved in them “E+V”. Viney was speechless, she recognized this type of ring in the market once before and she knew full well that this ring _wasn’t cheap._ She also was aware that these types of rings were for special occasions. Being Emira’s partner Viney knew that unlike other students at Hexside, Emira uses her allowance and not her parents’ money. To Viney, this meant a lot. 

“H-hey now, this is,” Viney stuttered. Emira smiled, getting the reaction she was aiming for. “May I?” Viney slowly nodded, and Emira slid on the silver band and held her hand, she spoke softly. “I promise with this ring to be yours, and only yours, for as long as I am a Blight.” The warm glow of the everlasting oath faded and left the two lovers gazing warmly at each other. 

“Happy Anniversary Vi.” Emira softly spoke as she rested her forehead on Viney’s. 

“Happy Anniversary Em,” Viney returned as she did the same, melting into yet another warm embrace from the girl that swept her off her feet.

**Bonus:**

**\------**

Emira and Viney exchanged a few words and kisses as they departed and went their separate ways for the day. Edric was waiting at the front of the school as he said he would, and Amity was also there, glancing away and keeping her distance from Edric.

“I see our sister has decided to wait for me, I guess she loves us after all,” Emira said smugly. Edric chuckled, “Isn’t that right Mittens?” and began to walk towards their home. Not even Amity’s outburst could bring her down today. 

Amity was about to say something until the vine necklace around Emira’s neck caught her sight. A questionable yet confused look washed over Amity’s face, and Emira whispered trying not to let Edric hear her as they walked behind him. “You're not the only one with a pretty secret, dear sister.” Emira winked as she tucked the necklace underneath her sweater. With that, Emira walked faster to join her brother. Leaving Amity blushing a deep crimson behind her. 


End file.
